prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 11, 2018 NXT results
The April 11, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans, Louisiana on April 8, 2018. This episode was taped before NXT TakeOver: New Orleans. Summary Lacey Evans’ plan to clean up the “societal trash” in the NXT Women's division is off to a bad start. After calling Kairi Sane “pathetic” last week, The Lady of NXT hoped to prove her superiority to the Mae Young Classic winner as they clashed in front of the WWE Universe inside the sold-out Smoothie King Center. Unfortunately for the outspoken Evans, The Pirate Princess could not be contained in her first match coming off her appearance in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal. Sane darted like a pinball bouncing off bumpers, keeping Evans on her toes until the former U.S. Marine floored Sane with a lariat and wore her down with a Cobra Clutch, a move made famous by WWE's most iconic military veteran, Sgt. Slaughter. Evans erred by taking her foot off the gas pedal, allowing Sane back in the contest. The Pirate Princess blasted Evans with the Interceptor, walloped her with a spinning back fist and hit the InSane Elbow to continue her winning ways. The last time Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli tangled with adversaries Heavy Machinery, it exposed the first signs of trouble between Moss & Sabbatelli. Yet, even after having their partnership tested further in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, the pompous powerhouses seemed more coherent as a unit than ever before as they reignited their rivalry with Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight. Heavy Machinery, however, weren't going down without a fight. Knight survived Moss & Sabbatelli's sly combo attack and tagged Dozovic into the action. Big Doz crashed into the elite athletes with rapid-fire avalanche splashes, much to the NXT Universe's delight. Soon after, the match broke down into an all-out brawl, and after a fiery exchange of moves, all four Superstars were down on the canvas. That's when things took a dark turn. Recent NXT signings The War Raiders — the world-beating alliance of Hanson & Rowe — rushed the ring and barraged both teams. They unleashed a series of head-caving strikes and dynamic double-team moves, capped off by the 300-plus-pound Hanson coming off the top rope with a leg drop on Sabbatelli as Rowe drove Sabby into the mat with a side slam. Having ravaged two of NXT's premier tag teams in a matter of seconds, Hanson & Rowe ferociously pounded their chests, leaving no doubt that the landscape of the division will never be the same again. Results ; ; *Kairi Sane defeats Lacey Evans *Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) vs. Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-11-18 NXT 1.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 2.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 3.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 4.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 5.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 6.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 7.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 8.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 9.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 10.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 11.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 12.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 13.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 14.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 15.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 16.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 17.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 18.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 19.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 20.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 21.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 22.jpg 4-11-18 NXT 23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #295 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #295 at WWE.com * NXT #295 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events